Lenz vs The Supreme Court
by sombreromoustache
Summary: Calvin and Hobbes represent Ymir and Christa at the Supreme Court to get gay marriage legalized.


Calvin sat back against his chair, feet on the desk, hands behind his head, relaxing himself. It was a slow day at the lawyer's office, so he decided that he was going to take a nap.

"Oh Calvin, a darling little angel," Calvin's eyes opened and he looked at the tiger with two coffees in his hands, "Wake up, we have clients to answer to."

"Can't it wait 'till tomorrow?" the child lawyer asked, "I stayed up way too late last night, Hobbes."

"Well let me introduce you to my friend, Mr. Cocoa Beans. Say hi, Mr. Cocoa Beans," Hobbes coughed and changed his voice to a gravelly voice, "I've been melted down to give you energy, Calvin!"

"Ok, ok. Who are the clients we got?" Calvin asked as he sipped the hot drink his partner bought for him.

"We got a couple looking to sue," Hobbes laid down the files, "However they didn't specify who they wanted to sue. Said they wanted to discuss it with us."

Calvin opened the files, "Ymir and Krista Lenz. Gay couple?"

"It looks like it. Walked by them and the olive-skinned girl pretty much had her hand up the blonde's shirt. If we call them in, they might smell like sex,"

"Hobbes don't be gross. Anyways. Can't do much else without them. Bring them in," Calvin sipped more of his coffee as the tiger invited them in.

An olive-skinned woman in a masculine black suit and a petite blonde woman in a gray pants-suit walked through the door and sat at the guest chairs. The olive skinned woman crossed her legs and her arms upon seeing Calvin, and covered her face with a blank, cold stare. On the opposite end, the blonde had a cheerful smile, and sat up straight with her hands in her lap. Hobbes drank the rest of his coffee before sitting down.

"So ladies. What can we help with you today?" the tiger asked.

Ymir narrowed her eyes at both of them, and let the silence set in on both of them. Calvin felt the stare down and fought back.

"Um, Ymir should I explain?" Krista asked.

Ymir gave a few more moments of the dead silence before closing her eyes, "Sure."

"Ok. So we've heard you two are lawyers who represent politicians, CEOs, and powerful people. And we've heard you two are also the best in the business," Krista smiled at them.

Hobbes shrugged as he leaned back in his chair, "Well, maybe. Yeah, me and Calvin are the best in the lawyer business."

"Then maybe you could help us," Krista reached over to Ymir's hand, "As you can tell, we are a couple."

"We noticed," Calvin interjected and smiled at the staring Ymir, "What do you want us to do about it?"

"Well. We both want to get married, but as you know, gay marriage hasn't been approved by the state government. Only in a few states have they approved gay marriage," Krista explained, "And, we were planning on going to New York City to get married, but. It would be very inconvenient for our families to take plane trips to New York. And, when you think about it, its unfair that people like me and my partner can't get married in every state like a man and a woman!"

Calvin examined their faces. Ymir was trying to look as disinterested and cold as possible to intimidate him. This would have worked on others, but her eyes gave it away. Her eyes were as, if not more hopeful than Krista's.

"I understand your situation, ladies. My only question is, what do you want me to do about it?" Calvin asked them, noting Ymir's annoyance and Krista's surprise.

"So Ymir lets Krista do the talking. She portrays herself as a silent husband, or wife. Ok. Make herself terrifying without ever saying a word. Good technique," Calvin thought to himself as he sipped his coffee.

He spit it out when Ymir stood up, "What we want you two to do is represent us in the Supreme Court. We're going to get gay marriage legalized at the heart of the US government."

Hobbes stumbled over his chair, "Are you insane, do you really think you can go to the Supreme Court and sue them?"

Krista stood from her seat and bowed, "We thank you for your time. But it seems you don't express interest in our goal. We'll look for another lawyer," she grabbed Ymir's hand, "Let's go, Ymir."

Ymir's eyes weren't annoyed or angry, but sad and disappointed, "Is she sad she can't get our help? Or that she failed her lover?" Calvin thought to himself.

Calvin stood at his chair, "I never said we wouldn't take your job."

Ymir and Krista looked back at the child lawyer, "You mean?" Krista smiled.

"Calvin, are you saying that we're going to-

"That's right Hobbes! We're going to sue the United States of America to get gay marriage legalized!" Calvin declared, "Ladies, you have a pair of lawyers representing you!"

Ymir walked to the child lawyer and offered her hand, "I'm glad you're representing us," and the olive skinned woman smiled.

* * *

**A/N Be forewarned. I don't read Calvin and Hobbes so they will probably be OOC. And this fic is going to be very politically inaccurate. Don't show to you Government Teachers or he'll punch you.**


End file.
